Daughter Beloved
by EmeralEmber
Summary: There's a new girl at the Malfoy's by the name of Emera. Lucius says she's very important, but why? What is she going to do that's so important? PreDH
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The characters are not mine...I just happen to like them so much as to make a fiction about them.**

* * *

Lucius paced the room, waiting for the arrival of his guest. It was not so much that he was worried, he was, he just was unaware of the specific reasons for her coming. As he paced he looked around the room to make sure everything was in order. To make sure that everything was clean, and nothing could possibly cause any problems with his, no doubt, soon to arrive guest. 

Observing the room he was in, made him remember the day he was informed of her coming. "I hope her being here will not cause any troubles with you, Lucius?"

Know full well it would not, she shook his head and was about to answer when his guest cut him off, "Good. She will be here in a week's time. You will make sure nothing happens to her. She is very important to our cause, and if anything is to jeopardize her work, there will be hell to pay."

Once again, before he could respond to what was said to him, his surprise visitor was gone with a pop. How this girl was going to be important, he did not know. What she was going to do, did, or could do, he also did not know, but did no argue with this. There had to be reasons for his soon to arrive guest to be important, or she would not be staying with him.

Wanting no more then to be able to relax, he watched his wife walk by, and towards the library. She was not as aware of the guest as he was. His beloved wife Narcissa knew the girl was coming, but didn't know who she was. He did. He did not know if she was among the ranks of the Death Eaters, but he knew her exact position. He knew what people she could talk to, and who would do what she told them. He also knew who knew about her, and not many people did.

Seeing as how she had not arrived yet, he called for his son. Lucius figured he would explain things to Draco before she got to his home, seeing as how he appeared to have time. Lucius would not have him cause issues with his Lord like he had in the past. Especially not with this. "DRACO!"

"Yes, father?" His son asked as he walked in the room. There was not a doubt in the world that this boy was his son, except the fact that he was not all too good at doing what he was told. Draco looked exactly like he did; only his hair was shorter, and so was he. They shared the same shade of white blond hair, and the same icy gray eyes. Draco was the Slytherin Seeker, as he had been when he was in Hogwarts; and would follow the same relative path in life that he had.

"Draco," He began sitting down, and making a gesture for his son to do the same. Draco took the seat across from his father and looked as though listening intently, when he was in reality hardly listening at all.

"Draco, we are going to be having a guest over, for the duration of the summer. She is going to be staying in the room next to yours, and--" before he could finish the door bell rang, "Stay here."

As soon as the bell rang, he knew who it was going to be, and was glad that she finally arrived. The fact that she was not exactly punctual surprised him a bit. With her father, Lucius assumed that there would be no room in her for tardiness, but knew better then to make an issue about this. She could easily cause him many problems. And even more for his family.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw an average heighted girl, with long straight black hair. She looked up at him and smiled. She had perfectly red lips to go with her black pants and red V-neck shirt. Her eyes were a dark blue and had little silver specks in them. "I am so sorry for my being late. The damned house elves wouldn't do exactly what I told them to do, and kept changing the time on my clocks." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "And I should not be telling you stupid excuses, I am so sorry, sir."

"There is no need to call me sir, Emera, and you are perfectly fine," Lucius said, moving aside for her to have room to enter his house, "Please, come in. Draco, come greet our guest."

Without another word, Draco stepped into the main hall, looking at his 'guest'. When he looked at her, she looked directly at him. He didn't know what his father was going to say about her, but hoped that he was going to allow him to watch over her. Something he would have had no problem doing at all.

"You must be Draco," She began, as he approached her. "My father has told me quite a lot about you. I have also had to do quite a lot of sticking up for someone I have never met. But I have met you now, and I must say you look so much like your father."

"Yes, I get told that quite a lot," Draco responded, not really caring what she had to say. The next thing he did was look at his father who was giving him a look that said: 'if you continue being rude, I will make sure you are never able to have kids', and he turned back to the girl and asked, "What might your name be?"

"I'm Emera. But you can call me Em. Or whatever, I don't really care. But you won't call me Emmy. Only my father can call me Emmy."

"Draco," Lucius began, gaining both of their attention, "Take Miss Riddle to her room, and make sure everything is in order. Then come to my study, I need to talk to you."

Lucius then walked back into his study, and Draco made a gesture towards the stairs. She began to walk to walk up them, and he began to stare at her rear end, as she did so. However, Emera had not gotten up ten steps when she said, "You can stop staring at my ass and show me where I'm staying now."

To avoid her having to say it again, and louder so his father would hear it, Draco began to follow her, then took the lead as they got to the top of the stairs. He looked over his shoulder every once and a while to make sure she was following him, and wasn't getting lost. Half of the time she didn't even seem to be looking at him, but always kept up. After a while of looking back so many times, he noticed her heart was beating abnormally. For one, he could tell when it beat, and for two, it was beating fast yet her breathing was perfectly calm. He couldn't find an explanation for that. There was not a spell or potion that he was aware of that could make a person's heart do that.

After about ten minutes of walking aimlessly around the upstairs, he decided to actually take her to her room. Draco could tell that she knew they walked around where they were before because she began to look forward. Not even bothering to look back anymore, he just led her to the room. Draco didn't know why she was going to be here, what she was going to do after summer, and why his father really needed to talk to him about her. But that didn't matter. Chances were he was never going to see her again after this summer, so there would be no chance of her being clingy. Or anyone at school that he didn't want to find out, finding out he slept with her. Which he would.

Once he got to the room that was next to his, he stopped and opened the door. It was full of things he assumed were her's and then walked in. She soon followed and shut the door. Walking into the room, she looked at him and began to talk, "Okay, let's get a few things straight. One: Yes, you can call me whatever you want. Even though your father is going to try and tell you otherwise. In the end, I'm more important than him.

"Second, you don't know who my father is, so how you treat me, really doesn't matter. Although, again, your father is probably going to tell you otherwise. Hell, I could care less how you treat me after you find out. But either way you will respect me. Otherwise, my, my father or your father will have your head on a platter. Lastly: I know you've been thinking about it since I've been here, but chances are, I'm not going to sleep with you. I would say I'm not going to, but there is this whole big thing with that, and every three months, but I won't even go into that. Now, wait a minute. I need to get changed, and go talk to your father with you."

At that she took off her shirt, and started digging through her drawers to find a shirt. Draco, not sure of what he was supposed to be doing, just turned around, allowing her to get changed without issue.

* * *

**So, how is it liked? I already have a few more chapters done, but they are not going up yet. I'll put one up every day or so until I'm out...which won't be long. But I'll keep updating. Leave reviews letting me know how it was please.**


	2. Emera Calcie

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The characters are not mine...I just happen to like them so much as to make a fiction about them.**

* * *

Emera got changed quite fast, and as soon as she was done started to head downstairs. She was hoping her father would be there, so she could talk to him, even though there was no need to. Everything was planned; the only thing left for her to do was meet this person. Even that wasn't needed; she knew how she would feel about this person in the end. So anything that ever happened between them would mean nothing. At least to her. The black haired girl couldn't be sure how it would affect him. Not that she even cared. Emera was raised a certain way, and never saw herself leaving her strict teachings. Especially not for this mission of hers.

Walking through the halls of the Malfoy manner she looked at everything she passed before. The paintings of the people giving her strange looks, the artifacts, the things that were obviously (to her anyway) Dark Arts things. Her father had raised her to be able to point things like that out in case she ever needed them. Emera also knew what could replace what, what would make things work twice as well, and even what would take the most deadly potion and make it not even able to kill a fly. But her father had had more reason to teach her the latter. Due to incidents with the Ministry, she needed to know how to save herself in case anything ever happened again.

She hadn't even gotten to the stairs when the blond boy caught up to her. Emera knew full well that he could not really be look at as a boy, seeing as how he would in about a week turn seventeen. But even though that was the case, she saw him as a boy. From things she had been told, Draco, as he was named, was immature, was not able to control himself as well as he should be able to and was not half as well composed as many believed her should be. "Where are you going? I believe that you were wanted to stay in your room," he said in an ignorant voice.

"Trust me, if I want to go in a room that your father is in, he won't care. My father would have his head if he even tried to tell me something like that. And I wouldn't blame him."

Draco scoffed, "I don't think my father would let someone have his head."

Just then they reached the stairs, and they started down them. Neither of them said a word to the other, they just walked down the stairs. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, and began getting close to Lucius Malfoys study they heard voices. Draco slowed down, and Emera speed up. She knew who it was, and was happy that she was going to get to see her father again after almost a month. Right when she was about to knock on the door Draco said something about how his father would not want to be bothered. Something about how if the door was shut he was doing business with someone important, and that she did not want to bother him. Emera simply rolled her eyes and knocked on the door, and heard a voice from within, that sounded oh so familiar, tell her to enter.

As she opened the door she heard one of the two men that were in the room say that she would have no problem with "the Potter boy", and that Draco would gladly help in any way to "bring him down". When the door was open all the way a huge smile crossed her face as she saw Mr. Malfoy and her father standing in the room. "Daddy!" She yelled running and giving the man a hug.

He hugged her back, then almost as soon as he did, let her go, as she did him. Emera took a step back and looked up at the man that she knew as her father, even though she knew he wasn't really her father. He was tall, and had a black cloak like always. She was one of the few people that ever saw him with his cloak off; but like everyone, preferred him with it on. At least then he was evil in a mysterious way, not an obvious way. No sooner did the thought leave her head did the man take his hood off and look at his daughter with red eyes. No matter how he looked, she didn't really care.

He had told her that when she was younger her parents had worked for him. That they were loyal, and believed as all should. Until one day Aurors found out who they were and had them killed. She had been two years old at the time, so didn't have any memory of them, except one of her mother looking at her from over her crib, singing her to sleep. From the day she was old enough to understand what happened to her parents, she hated the people that had done that to them with a passion. She wanted nothing more than to get back at them for taking away her parents. Not that there was much left for her to do. Her father had told her the people responsible for their death were James Potter, Lilly Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Three of the four had already been eradicated, and Lupin would be, too. Even if she died killing him.

"Master," Lucius said, snapping her out of her train of thought, "Miss. Riddle is--"

"I'm sorry to be rude, but please, call me Emera. Miss Riddle makes me feel old," she said in an almost sad voice, and she wasn't lying. Everyone her father knew called her Miss Riddle, and when she was younger, she loved it. She thought it was the best thing ever. However, she was getting older, and it was starting to get rather annoying.

Mr. Malfoy seemed skeptical at first, and then said reluctantly, "Very well. I know that Emera will not be going to Hogwarts as Emera Riddle. What would she be going as, so that my son will not make the mistake of calling her by the wrong name."

"She will still be Emera, that will not change, and her last name will be Calcie. Her story is that she moved here from Italy, and was staying with some family friends over the summer. It has already been fully accepted by the school," her father and Mr. Malfoy's Lord Voldemort said in a morbid tone.

"Yes," Emera said perking up. "I'm going to get to bring death and torment to the one person I hate almost as much as Remus Lupin. And trample his heart. That will just make it all the more sweet. Oh how it will be fun to watch a Potter burn into ruin. So, does Draco know of this mischievous little plan?"

"Not at the moment, Emmy. But, he is to be informed in a short period of time. Not to worry, my dear. You will get to have your fun, and will not have anyone stand in your way of that. I assure you," her father said with what should have been a smile, but his lips were too thin to be able to make the smile. However, Emera had been so used to seeing this from him that she knew exactly what it was and what it meant. It meant that everything was going to work out perfectly. She was going to get to do deceivingly evil things to the son of the people that had her parents killed. He deserved it as far as she saw it. He deserved that and the fact that her father killed his parents.

* * *

**So this one was shorter. The others shall be longer! I sware. Again, reviews!!! That, and I already have what the whole major plan is, but if you would like to make any requests as to smaller plots, please fell free. I can't say I'll use them, but have a bad habit of using any idea I really like. So you can try and hope!**


	3. The Before Party

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The characters are not mine...I just happen to like them so much as to make a ****fiction about them.**

* * *

She had been sitting on her bed for over an hour, and was wondering what was taking so long. All they had to do was tell him what was going to happen. Sure there were some kinks that would need to be worked out, like because she was going to get put in Slytherin without a doubt, how was she going to get Potter to trust her. But Emera knew she would think of something. She always did, and it would be perfect. There was no doubt in her mind. She could play damsel in distress, lonely girl, poor unloved child, or thousands of other options. Anyone would work fine. He was Harry Potter. Wonder Boy. Hero of the weak and powerless. Typical Robin Hood type, which would do anything to save then helpless. They were always the most gullible. The slightest hint of sorrow, and they would rush to your aid. Especially if her plan worked. She wanted Potter eating out of her palm. To have him madly in love with her, then perform the Cruciatus Curse on it, just to watch it writhe in pain.

That thought brought a smile to her face as she sat up, and looked over her room. Mr. Malfoy seemed to have copied her room at her father's house exactly. Even down to the exact shade of jade green on the walls, and forest green molding on the ceiling. Frankly, she found that disgusting. She didn't mind people sucking up, but there came a point where it needed to stop. She even hated people always giving her gifts. Well, she didn't really hate that so much. She rather liked that. But the people giving the gifts needed to learn you don't get on the nice side of the boss by getting close with his daughter. If anything, you got further away. Her dear old daddy was _very _protective of her. And when he found out she was involved with a guy, ended up scaring him away. While that annoyed Emera, she thought it was sweet. But, that wasn't the point. The point was that people took things too far, and copying her room was one of the things that was too far.

Emera shrugged and began to walk over to her closet. Turning on the light, opening the door and walking into it she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled, sliding off her pants and taking off her shirt.

No sooner did she do that did her guest walk in, "Well. I just seemed to have been informed of a diabolical plot you have conjured up to ruin the life of one Mr. Harry bloody Potter," she picked the voice off as Draco's as she began to sift through the clothes that were hung up for her by house elves. "I must say, it's quite interesting. Cruel, but what do I care? It's not happening to me."

As he said this, Emera grabbed a small pink chocolate colored dress that had spaghetti straps. It had a black mesh overlay with tiny shimmering beads on the very top, dead middle, and the very bottom. She took it off the hanger and walked out of the closet. Draco said something that sounded like bloody hell, and turned around, "What? What's wrong?" She asked as if she had no idea.

"What's wrong?" he started, in a slightly annoyed tone, "You seem to keep undressing around me. Do you--"

"Actually, I only took my shirt off. I was in my underwear before you came in."

"Fine, whatever. Do you have any idea what my father would do to me if he found out? Do you have any idea what _your_ father would do to me if he found out?"

Emera didn't even take the time to think about it. She knew what the both of them would do. The only thing she wasn't sure of was which would be worse. At first she thought it would be her father, then she took a look at her room and realized that chases were that his father would be worse. Her father would be able to be talked to. If she said not to worry about it, that nothing was going on, her father would take her word for it. If his father found out he wouldn't care. Lucius Malfoy would simply be mad at his son. And even if Emera told him not to worry about it, he would still be pissed at him. "Yes. I know, but don't worry about it. Really. It's not that big of a deal."

He scoffed and ignored what she said. She was starting to get annoyed, so threw her dress on her bed, and put her hands on her hips. She was going to get him to turn around and look at her one way or another. She always won, and this time would be no different, "I'm dressed now. You can turn around."

As soon as he turned around he stopped, "Why? Why did you have to lie to me? What did I do that made you lie to me?"

"Turned around in the first place. I am very self-contentious. People doing something like that makes me think there is something wrong with the way I look. So unless there is, don't do it again."

There was nothing else he could say. Emera knew full well that his father had told him to do what she asked of him. And she didn't ask, she told him to turn around. So there was not a way in hell he was going to. A smile spread across her face knowing she had power over him. That always gave her a warm fuzzy feeling, which in turn made her want to puke because she hated warm fuzzy things. Except bunnies. She adored them. If she could, she would make an entire army of Death Eater Bunnies. Evil Bunnies of course, which would tear the person they were attacking apart. That plan would be perfect. The Aurors would never see it coming. They'd be to, "Aw, look at the pretty bunnies. There so--," gets attacked by the cute fluffy bunny. That thought in the end made her smile grow massively, and drop her hands off her hip.

The blacked haired girl walked over to her bed and picked up the dress she had thrown there. She walked back over in front of him and held it up to her, "What about this? Do you think this looks good?"

"Yeah," Draco said absently. That pissed her off. If he was going to suck up to her he could at least out some effort into it. Not just, _yeah_. And he wasn't even really looking at her. He was looking towards her. In her general direction. He was going to be like every other guy. Well, every other one that had not yet seen or experienced her father's true wrath. Well, there were ways to fix that. Emera could have her father punish him, but that would be vindictive. And she was not _that_ vindictive. If he had hurt her, yes. Not looking at her was not that big of a deal.

No. This was something she would have to take care of herself. There were a few ways she could deal with this little menace. Two of which were her favorite, however, she already ruled one of the two out and was left with only one option. Not that it wasn't fun. It was actually her favorite. Both parties involved had some fun, until the very end where she invoked her revenge.

Throwing her dress once more back on the bed she began to walk over to the boy that was just standing there. As she got closer his look changed slightly, from bored to confused. "What are you doing?"

Emera gave Draco an innocent smile and took a hold of his shirt, "Nothing. Just trying to get your attention. You don't seem to pay that much of it to me. Even I'm practically naked and we're alone," she started walking pushing his back to the all with her right in front of him. "And I don't like it when people ignore me. It makes me sad." Standing on her toes she put her face right next to his and whispered, "And we wouldn't want that...now would we?"

"I..Uh, guess not," he stumbled and the cursed himself. He was not supposed to do something like that. Malfoy's don't stumble. Hell, men don't stumble.

At that she pulled her face and put it right in front of his. He couldn't tell where she was looking, but he was looking at her eyes (or as close to them as he could with his neck craned down, and her eyes slightly downcast) and noticed that she seemed to have stopped thinking. Whatever she was looking at, that was the only thing on her mind, if that even was. He soon became aware of everything. The door somehow became locked, his hands were on her waist, she was quite literally right in front of him, and he was completely to the wall. Whatever she had planned seemed to be working out and so far, Draco had no objections.

Emera's eyes roamed his face as she put one of her hands behind his neck, "Are you just going to stand there like your two little gooiness would. I thought you knew better than that. Tell me...was I wrong? I hate being wrong."

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing and he was pushing her towards the bed. Two minutes later his shirt was on the other side of them room along with her bra and there was a knock on the door. They both swore, and got up. He went to grab his shirt, and doing so tossed her bra. Emera quickly put it on and opened the door. None other than Lucius Malfoy was standing there trying so hard to hide his shock to Emera's state. They were talking about some party they were required to attend and how his master, her father, wished them to be ready soon. The ebony haired girl asked in how long her father wanted them to leave and his father answered.

She smiled and nodded, "Well, be down, sir. Not to worry. Twenty minutes."

Lucius nodded and was off, then Emera nearly slammed the bedroom door shut. Dropping her weight to it, as she did so. There was no doubt she was highly annoyed, and pissed off. Muttering something under her breath, she walked over past Draco and picked up her dress. Sliding it over her head she asked if his father always came at the worst time with almost as bad news. He couldn't help but laugh and tell her that he seemed to have a talent for making others suffer. "That way daddy dearest loves him _so_ much," she muttered running her figures through her think black hair.

* * *

"Like this?"

"Nothing's going to happen if you do it like that."

"Then show me how to do it!"

Emera sighed and gave him an annoyed look, "I can't show you. You just have to do it. It's not really that hard. Just putting things in the right place. Well, in at the right time. Just forget it. I'll have someone else do it."

"Fine." Draco threw the spoon he was using back in the now empty cauldron. Wasn't he supposed to be getting ready? Didn't they need to be downstairs to go somewhere? What could some potion do that made it so important that it was more important than not doing what they were supposed to be doing? Not that any answer he could have been given mattered. What Emera said, went. Whatever she told him to do, he had to do it. And at least seem happy. Even if he knew it was stupid and pointless.

He looked over at her as she brushed her hair. She more or less just stood there, and the brush move freely over her hair, keeping it in place. Something was clearly on her mind, but Emera wasn't saying anything. Not that that mattered either. As far as he cared, she could think about whatever she wanted, not inform him, and keep his life that much more simple. That was why he was happy to leave when she told him to go get ready and meet her in his father's study.

Leaving the room and going to his own Draco went through his closet for a pair of dress robes. Once he found them and changed he headed to his father's study. As he got closer he heard people in it yelling at each other. Not wanting to walk in and end up getting in trouble, he opted to just stay at the foot of the stairs until someone wanted him. That would be best. He would be by the study, but not interrupting whoever was in there. No sooner did he wonder what the hell the people in the room were fighting about did Emera open the door and tell him to come in.

Draco saw that it was his father and Emera, and that they were talking to Snape through the Floo Network. His head was in the flames with a bored look on it, Emera looked rather happy, and his father seemed slightly annoyed. Not really wanting to make anything worse, Draco just stood next to Emera. It was silent for almost two minutes when Snape spoke, "This i is /i a very delicate matter, Emera. You have to be positive that you are in need of a new potion."

She sighed and looked at the man in the fire. Draco was unable to see what expression she had on her face, so listened to the tone of her voice. Over all, she seemed fine, but he detected a hint of dismay a possibly worry in it as she spoke, "I know for a fact that I need a new one. I can feel them trying to get into my head already. I can guarantee you that I need a stronger one."

"Very, well. I will make a new one for you." It was clear the Snape was about to say something else when his father cut him off.

"With...all due respect, Severus," the taller man started looking into the fire, as Emera moved to slightly in front of Draco and sighed. "Are you absolutely sure it is wise to give Miss Riddle a new potion? I am aware of the potential ramifications of not doing so, but wouldn't it be better to wait until her father knew of everything."

Draco watched as Emera's right arm went over the lower half of her torso, and her left hand went to her forehead. Not quite sure what to make of it, he ignored it. People did that kind of thing all the time if they were in the middle of a conversation. Even more so if they were in a conversation that involved both Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. The two did not get along well before the things that occurred that past year at Hogwarts. Only due to the fact that Harry Potter had come up and testified, was he let go and allowed to return to Hogwarts. Snape, however, was not allowed because he i did /i kill Dumbledore. When Draco thought about that again, he remembered Emera saying she had defended him about something, and just now he realized that it was probably that. He was in thought for a few minutes when Emera spoke again and he once again started to listen, "Okay, look. We're all right here. There is really no clear cut answer." With that his father was once again going to speak but she cut him off, "However. I can tell you both this now, I do need it. And ever since a few years ago, they have been able to get to me when I was awake and pull me to my sub-contentious. None of us can really take that risk, now c--"

She never got to finish the sentence. Emera collapsed, and Draco had barely managed to grab her before her before she hit the floor. His father said something about taking her to her room, and Snape said something about coming over in a few minutes. Not really listening to either one of them, he picked her up and started to carry her to her room. It apparently took longer than Draco had thought. Or it hadn't taken longer and what happened was its own fault. But once he opened the door, Snape was standing in the spot where he himself had been standing maybe an hour ago, mixing a potion. The ex-Potions Master instructed him to sit her on the bed and make sure she did nothing to hurt herself.

Doing as he was told he sat her on the bed and watched her while Snape started to make a potion in the large cauldron. She was completely still. That's it. Her head turned towards him, arms at both sides. She looked like a doll in it's place. Perfectly at rest, with nothing to worry about. Then her arms flew around her waist, and she started to curl up, "Keep her still." Snape instructed him very calmly. So, he did. Draco pulled her arms off her waist (with much resistance on her end), and pushed her legs back down. His father started to come in, but Snape barked at him, saying he needed to leave. That it was partly his fault she was where she was now. Not making an issue, his father left.

A few minutes later, Snape came over with a vile of the potion, "Hold her nose, Draco."

"What?" That question threw him off. Was Snape asking him to stop the girl from breathing? Did he even know what he was doing?

The black haired man sighed, "You need to hold her nose, so I can give her the potion. It will wake her, and prevent them from getting to her."

In attempts to not get in trouble, Draco did as he was told. At first Emera started freaking out, then she opened her mouth and Snape poured the purple liquid down her thought. As soon as it was all down, and Snape had removed his hand and the vile, Draco let go of her nose. Within seconds Emera started to wake up. However, the next few spoken things threw him way off. "Godfather?" Emera asked, her eyes still shut, and turning a bit.

Who the hell was her Godfather? And why was she asking for him? "Yes, Em?"

It was Snape. Snape. Of all people. Snape was Emera's godfather. How did that work. Draco did not see any connection really, and over all thought it was crazy. i Snape a godfather. Who would have thought/i He thought to himself.

Emera opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She looked completely worn out. Almost as if she had been put through hell, was pushed back out, and then back through hell. Running her hand through her hair, she asked about what kind of side effects this one would have.

"The same. Only, your heart beat should return to normal. Ever since I made the last one, I have been trying to fix that. Also, that one little problem you seemed to have should also be gone, but I have no way to tell, since it did not affect anyone else the same way," Snape said placing his hand on her shoulder then taking it off. "I must be going. Lucius, I'm sure, is practically right outside your door. I only say that because I have taken a look at this room."

With that he smiled and disapperated away. She made no mention of what happened to him, and made no move to make him think he should ask, so he let it go and sat where he was. He watched her as she put the rest of the potion in vials in silence until she was done. Once she was, Emera told Draco he should go tell his father she was alright and that she would be down in a few minutes. That she was going to change her dress.

* * *

**Told you it would be longer...and it is! How 'bout that? Like I've said the past times, review please. Make any kind of requests for anything...but if it's not for this story, if it's for new story or something like that...send it in a message. That way people you don't want won't go stealing your idea or request!**

**-Much love**

** 8 Ember**


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The characters are not mine...I just happen to like them so much as to make a fiction about them.**

* * *

She would have to remember where she was putting all her new potions. The last time her Godfather had made her new ones, she had still been out of it, and when she needed to take her next one, she had no idea where they were. Not only did she end up getting pulled into her subconscious again, but her father was not too happy about happy about that. He didn't let her leave the house for a year. He had her Godfather come over to teach her every weekend, and s few more people ever once and awhile, but Emera couldn't leave the house.

Now it was a year, and she was staying at a different house. And would soon be going to school and being sorted into yet another house. But she was fine with that. Actually, she was rather happy with it. Emera was getting to go through with a plan that had been in the works for two years. Now all she needed to do was work out the last few details. And that was why she was staying at the Malfoy Manor. The son was going to help her out during the school year. He was going to give her anything she told him to, and he wouldn't complain. That was just one perk of being her.

The only thing Emera didn't know, was how she was going to find an in. Sure, it would be easy, but that didn't mean that she would be able to find it right away. It could take her quite a while to find it, and then she could end up missing her time. But, that was also what the son was for. He was also going to be playing a major role in her whole plan, and it would be even better with him in it. Over all, she simply wanted to rip out the heart of Harry Potter. He was the son of the people that killed her parents. Well, the son of two of them. There was only one left to be killed, but Emera wanted to get back at Potter as well. And the up side was that Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy.

Quickly sliding off the dress that she had had on before she was pulled out of conscious, Emera looked through her closet for another dress. The one that she had on was fine, but she was not ever going to wear it again. Once she had it on while being tortured in her subconscious, she figured wearing it ever again was pointless. Not only that, but the dress was a lighter color, and everyone at the party would have on black, or dark red, dark green, or dark blue. And while standing out was never a bad thing, she was supposed to set an example.

Already knowing that whatever dress she picked was going to be a gothic style dress, Emera walked to the back of her closet. There were several dresses back there that were her favorite. One was strapless black velvet, with a blue-violet satin beam down the center of the front. The bodice had an elaborate braided trim, down to the waist. It also had black velvet gloves to go with it. Emera took the hanger the dress was on and slug it over her arm. She moved through a few more dress and stopped at a corset style dress. It had a dark purple bodice with black ribbon keeping it tied together in the back. The very bottom was trimmed in black lace, and the bottom was a draped look. It was long, and was one of those dresses that would just seem to make the person glide across the room. Emera took that and slung it over her arm as well.

There were many other dresses that she loved and that would be good for the event, but the dress had to be perfect. So she skipped over any with red or gold. The ones with green or silver looked tacky, and Emera was sure that many women would have dress one similar to any with green or silver. She wanted something that would stand out, but that wouldn't be too far off. She wanted something that made her blend in, but also say how much more important she was. Basically, she wanted _the_ perfect dress. And this was Emera Lisette Riddle. Whatever dress she picked to ware, would be perfect. Not to mention even if it were ugly, everyone would say how pretty it was, and they would no doubt be wearing one like it at the next party.

She was contemplating deeply between the two dresses. One she couldn't put on without someone else there to tie her corset. And she just wasn't sure about the other one. Shrugging it off Emera took the black velvet dress off the hanger and started to slip into it. Knowing that someone would be up to check on her if she was not downstairs soon, she sipped it up as fast as she could. Shoes. That part was easy. All her dress shores were black, so they would all match. Walking back to her closet, she grabbed the first pair that were by the door.

Now she needed to decide whether or not she was going to wear any jewelry. A choker was the first thing that came to mind, but no. She wanted something that no one else had. That they would see and simply want to say, where'd you get that. That wasn't a problem either. When she was a little girl, her father had gotten a charm made special for her. It was a small dark mark. Once he showed it to her, she fell in love with it. The small snake coming out of the tiny skull. Of course once she had gotten older and bigger, he got her another one that was a little bit bigger. Seeing as the dress that she was going to wear was low cut, she had to wear the smaller one. Emera walked over to the dresser on the far left of the room and opened the small top left drawer. Seeing the small charm in the front right corner, she smiled took it out and put it on.

As she walked down the stairs to get to Lucius Malfoys study, she heard the painting muttering about the way she was dressed. That she didn't care about until one tried to hit on her. Shaking her head, Emera walked faster. She was half way down the stairs and she started putting her gloves on. There you are, someone said causing her to jump and trip down the last few stairs. Hand went around her waist before she could hit the floor. Whoever it was lifted her and didn't let go until they were sure she was able to stand. Turning around Emera saw Draco.

"Thanks," she muttered fixing her gloves. When they were fixed she saw that a ring she always wore was missing. It never came off her middle finger. It was far too important. Her father gave it to her when she was twelve. Told her that it had belonged to her mother, and the inscription inside it had been from her father. Apparently, it had been passed down to every woman in her family when they married into the family, or when they turned twelve. Her father had taken a risk changing it by adding the inscription saying, "Je t'aime", or "I love you" in French. "No, no, no, no, no."

Draco asked what was wrong as she started looking at the last few stairs that she had fell down. When she told him, he told her to calm down that it couldn't have gotten too far, and they'd find it. And if they didn't then there would be many house elves looking through the house for it. "Look," He said bending down to where Emera had been standing, "Here it is."

"Thank you, so much," Emera said in a happy tone standing up. It had fallen off when she fell down the stairs, and landed under her dress after Draco helped her up. That was the only reason she couldn't find it, and why when she went to the stairs in search of it, she missed it. That ring was one of the only really important things to her. That and the charm her father gave her, and that she had on. They were her connection to the people that she truly cared about. She also had a hair ribbon that she would wear during the summer that she had gotten one day when she was with her Godfather. She had other things from him, as well, but that one was special. They had been outside, and she was mad at the people that worked under her father because they wouldn't leave her alone. Her father dropped her off with him, and he took her out. As a joke he got the ribbon and wrapped it around her eyes so she had no idea where she was going. That day had been one of the most fun she had ever had.

No sooner did she start to reminisce, did Lucius Malfoy walk out of his study and seem relieved to see Emera standing there. "Come now, we must not be any later then we already are," he said causing the two younger ones to walk over to him and take hold of his arms. With that, they apperated to Emera's house. She didn't understand why she couldn't apperate herself there, even if she was too young, but chose not to make a big deal about it. Her house reminded her much of the Malfoys. It was ridiculously big, and furnished. It had many bad talking paintings, and in some ways, way too much marble. But it was home to her, so it didn't matter.

Emera and Draco let go of Lucius arms and they headed to the main hall. When they got to the huge wooden doors, they opened automatically, and they walked in. Everyone that was in the room was dressed lavishly, and dark. The room was a swarm of blacks, dark red and blues. And the occasional lighter color. But once the doors opened, everyone stopped and turned to face them. Lucius was the first to walk in, and then Emera and Draco walked in next to each other. Everyone was staring at them like they had just gotten thrown into a marriage that was boned to fail. Alright, she whispered to Draco as the people slowly began talking again, "What in hells name are we supposed to do now?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Great," she muttered and sighed when a guy around Draco's age came up to the two of them.

He was tall, about the same height as Draco, maybe a little bit taller, but not enough that most people would be able to tell. His hair was a dark sandy color, as were his eyes. He looked so familiar to her but she couldn't place a name with that face. Before she had a chance to think it over he introduced himself after making an odd comment, "Well there you are. It's about fucking time! You have any idea how long He's been waiting? Blaise Zabini, by the way."

"That's who you are! Sorry, you look like your father but he does not have brown eyes. Since I saw you coming I've been trying to figure out your last name. Will the others be easier?" Emera asked lifting her left eyebrow.

The two guys laughed a little, "Oh yeah. They are much easier," Draco said as they started to walk to the front of the room.

As soon as they got there Emera saw her father up on a stage thing and he started speaking. "As many of you know, we are here today for my daughter, Emera who is about to invoke a plan against not only Hogwarts but Harry Potter. Few know the details of this plot, and it has to remain that way to prevent unwanted sources from finding out. Emera will be attending Hogwarts School this coming fall, along with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who will be assisting her. If you three would please," once that was said the three of them walked up next to her father, and the room erupted in applause.

_Loud. Eardrums. Dead,_ she thought closing her eyes. To avoid needing to hurt some people for making her head hurt like mad, Emera closed her eyes until it was silent. Then she, Draco and Blaise walked off the stage and to the far right corner of the room. They had been stopped many times to talk about it. Answer questions. Not to mention get congratulated on the honor. The three of them more or less just said yes, to everything to avoid letting anything slip that wasn't supposed to. Before Emera knew it they were in the very back and she was greeted by a bunch of people that were her age, or around it, "No. None of you tell me your names. You look too much like your parents for me not to get it," she ordered before any of them could say anything.

She looked over them quickly. The two girls were easy. One was tall and plump, not fat; the other was shorter and really skinny. They both had an air or ignorance and arrogance about them, and both had rather ugly short black hair, "You two are easy. Parkinson, and Bulstrode. And you two stand out way too much. Crabbe and Goyle," Emera said looking at the two guys sitting/standing. It was hard to tell. They were big and fat. Next was the taller one with dark hair and bad teeth, "Ew, Flint. Last ones have to be Davis and Montague. I swear on Salazar's grave you people look like clones of your parents. It's sad. The gene pools seem to be very limited."

They spent the rest of the night making complete fools of their persons, and getting a little too drunk for their parents to ever need to find out about. And if they weren't doing that, they were trying to convince Flint he had no chance with Emera. Or calling Crabbe and Goyle stupid logs, or Parkinson and Bulstrode annoying wastes of flesh. All in all they had a good night until they had to leave. Emera somehow found herself latching to Blaise, and Draco when they were leaving. Saying something about wanting to take home her prizes. After a while the parents decided it would be easier for them to just let Blaise go with them. That and they did not want to be causing problems with Voldemort's daughter. If that wasn't bad karma, they didn't know what was. All Emera would have to do is tell dear old daddy that they wouldn't let her friends come home with her and they could be killed.

When the three got back to the Malfoy Manor, they were singing random things. All meaning nothing. Then they headed up to Emera's room. "Shh. Shhh. SHHH!" She said as they got closer to the door, "the paintings they keep hitting on me. I don't know where that came from!"

"Alright, alright," Blaise said working the door handle, the damn thing won't open. "OH!" The door popped open after he leaned on it. He fell on the floor and Emera laid down next to him and put her head on his belly. Instructing him to stay there, that she was going to sleep. Draco then picked her up and flung her on the bed causing her to scream. Then he flopped down next to her and put his head on her belly, and one of his hands landed on her thigh. Blaise popped his head up and got on the other side of the bed and put his head on her leg.

"Looks like I'm the pillow now," she said as she drifted to sleep. Merlin was she going to have a hangover in the morning.

* * *

**I was going to keep going...but I liked ending the chapter like this. It leaves the next chapter open for what ever. Which is good. Like I always say, review please...and feel free to send requests for anything.**

**-Much Love,**

** 8 Ember**


End file.
